The Love Note
by Gia
Summary: [Complete, non-slash] Draco has been toying with Harry by making passes at him. Harry decides to get back it him by showing his creative side.


Title: The Love Note

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18hotmail.com

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Time: 5th year

Summary: [Complete, non-slash] Draco has been toying with Harry by making passes at him. Harry decides to get back it him by showing his creative side.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

Author's Note: This is the most stupidest thing I've ever written. HAHA.. no I'm serious, this is still the most stupidest thing I've ever written. My writing skills did not show in this piece of crap. I don't even know why I wrote it. It ain't slash, but still.. if you read it, then REVIEW!! but don't say anything like, "This sucks" or "I can write better crap than this".. I don't think I could handle that, when I know it does already. Hope you like it...

* * *

"ARGH!!" Harry yelled out in frustration. 

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked, eyebrows raised as Harry started yanking out tufts of hair.

"It's Malfoy! That stupid git is playing mind games, trying to freak me out, the bloody ferret." Harry muttered angrily.

"Oh that.. so, your not---?" He raised his eyebrow in question.

"NO! He's been making bloody passes on me! He won't stop! Everyone thinks we're together!"

"Uh yeah, sorry about yelling at you in the hallway, about that. Didn't think people would actually pay attention to me going on about how you and Draco were--."

"Ron! It's just that he's doing it to spite me. We're in 5th year, and I still don't have a girlfriend, so probably thinks, "Why don't I act like a freakin' faggot for Potter, maybe then he get some girls."

"I don't know what to say mate, why don't use ask Hermione?"

"Of course!" Harry thumped his head lightly with the palm of his hand. "You're a genius! Thanks Ron!"

"I know I am." Ron drawled. Harry smirked and threw a pillow at Ron, while running out the common room towards the library.

* * *

"Hermione!" 

"Ssshhh!!"

"Sorry," he whispered to her, "could you help me with something?"

Hermione puts down her book back on the table, and glares at him for interrupting her. "What?"

"Malfoy, has been toying with me, keeps on making passes and acting like he likes me on purpose, and before you say anything, he's doing it on purpose, as a joke. I want to make him stop!"

Hermione looked at him, incredulous being the predominant expression on her face. Harry turned red at her intent stare, and looked away. Hermione, seeing that she was already upsetting her friend, finally conceded. "Okay, okay. Sorry Harry, but that wasn't something you hear everyday. Well, I don't think this is something to bring to the professors, why don't you.. think of something yourself?"

"But-but---"

"No buts. You have a brain Harry, use it! Be creative, do something, do anything, before you start.." She looked around to see if anyone was listening, and coughed discreetly. "swinging Draco's direction, if you catch my drift."

Harry pulled a face. "Hermione! Of course I won't be a-- wait a minute, you just gave me an idea!"

"I did? How?"

"Never mind, I've got to hurry. Bye!" And with that, Harry practically ran out the room.

* * *

After making his finishing touches on the parchment, he waited till it dried before rolling it up. He took his invisibility cloak from under his pillow and snuck out of the dorm rooms and headed towards the owlery. 

Upon reaching there, he headed towards one of the school owls. He tied a parchment to it's leg, whispering, "Give it to Draco." The owl hooted in acknowledgement and Harry headed to bed grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

Harry was looking expectantly at the owls flying over head. 

"What's wrong Harry? Expecting a little, love letter from ferret-boy?" Fred asked laughing. Harry just glared daggers at Fred until he stopped.

He looked back up at the ceiling, and couldn't help but grin as he saw the school owl dropping a letter on Malfoy's lap. He watched, in what seemed like slow motion, as Malfoy pulled the string off, and opened the parchment which, through obviously a "Sonorus" charm, Harry's familiar voice rang out.

The Great Hall immediately grew quiet as they listened to what they suspected as a love note from The-Boy-Who-Lived.

_

* * *

_

My love for you will never die

_Unless I meet another guy_

_Everyday I sit and pray_

_that you will move far away_

_I love you more than words can tell_

_Now wash my socks and go to hell._

_You're luscious lips I longed to kiss_

_When I saw your face I was glad I missed_

_I saw your face as you walked by_

_But then I saw a better guy_

_I think of your body and your lips day and night_

_That's why I'm always filled with fright_

_Tenderly yours for ever more_

_Your face I'll just have to ignore_

_Roses are red violets are blue_

_The toads near the gutter remind me of you_

_Your soft eyes sparkle like a fallen star..._

_But your face looks as if it were hit by a car...._

_Our love and passion could not be any hotter_

_But I'm sorry honey, you're not the father_

_Our wedding vows our merger ring_

_Reception: held at Burger King_

_You are my sun, my moon, my star_

_I wish to see you... from afar_

_You're as beautiful as beauty can be!_

_I look in your head and nothing I see._

_Your eyes so tender, heart so sweet_

_I hope they burst, like rotten meat_

_I told you I love you more than any other_

_But then again I forgot about your mother_

_My love is like the morning dew_

_I stay the night, then spit on you._

_Your hair flows with lovely charm,_

_That is, the hair that is under your arm_

_Our oval office love won't die,_

_As President, I cannot lie._

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

_Don't get excited I love monkeys too_

_Your love is so smooth, reason it defeats_

_With you in my world, my hell is complete_

_I knew you were my perfect dream_

_But when I saw you I had to scream_

_Oh how my heart flutter each time our eyes meet_

_But when I recognize you, I throw up at your feet_

_I love you dear you're such a hunk_

_Too bad when you kiss me it smells like a skunk_

_Roses are red, violets are blue_

_My love for you will never be true._

_Your love ran through me like a creek,_

_Until I noticed that you were a total geek!_

_I say I love you_

_Cause that guy told me to_

_If you haven't guessed by now,_

_It's over here and now!

* * *

_

The Great erupted in catcalls, whistles, and cheers as you could plainly see, Draco Malfoy, as red as a tomato. The loudest of course, was Gryffindor Table, Ron laughing so hard, that he was banging the table. Harry grinned cheekily over at Draco, as he glared, crumpling up the letter.

'Love notes… are definitely entertaining.' Harry thought to himself, smiling faintly.

* * *

-- End 


End file.
